halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 2995
|caption= |spartantag=Unknown |homeworld=Unknown, possibly Earth |birth=2538 |death= |species=Human (biogenetically enhanced) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |cyber=Regulation service implant, Tracking beacon |affiliation=UNSC, ONI, HPA Program |rank=Exists outside of regular command structure, has authority to circumvent command structure to further her own mission |specialty=Long-range assassination, all manners of combat |battles=No official battles, innumerable missions |status= |class= }} Agent 2995, who goes by the pseudonym "Artemis", is a former SPARTAN-III trainee and is now a member of HPA, a top-secret ONI program. Early Life As with the other HPA agents, very little is known of 2995's life prior to being selected for the SPARTAN-III program, and ONI holds no files on the matter. What is known is that after being inducted into the program, she and sixteen other candidates were pulled from training by ONI officials without any explanation. They had been quietly chosen to be candidates for the High Priority Assassination Program, a black ops unit that had been created to perform "dirty" tasks that might tarnish the public image of the SPARTANs should knowledge of such activities be found out by the public. Upon arriving at a secluded training center, each candidate was paired with a private instructor who immediately immersed them in a grueling, three-month indoctrination process meant to completely break the children and ready them to be remolded into "the finest killers ever produced". Training Agent 2995, like many other HPA candidates, had completely forgotten her identity over the course of her indoctrination. Although she went simply by "Agent 2995" for the first year of training, she gave herself the name Artemis after getting her hands on a book of Greek myths. She was one of the only agents to do so, with most of the others going by their coded number-names. During seven years of training, she distinguished herself as the most lethal fighter in the program, always pushing herself to exceed her fellows in an atmosphere of encouraged competitiveness. She mastered all disciplines thrown at her, from infiltration to demolitions. As the exercises became more and more lethal in nature, she found herself ranked by her instructors as the number one agent in the program. As the agents moved on to raiding small Covenant and rebel convoys, she retained this title and gained a love for all types of combat. Missions Agent 2995's first mission was to kill a high-ranking Brute Chieftain, which she completed, killing not only the target but over half of his guard company as well. Her ensuing missions continued such excellence while she herself remained the HPA's top agent. She was faced with stiff competition from the equally determined Agent 2994, and grew to grudgingly respect her rival's abilities. When the two of them were paired up to take down the leader of a huge crime syndicate, Artemis feared that 2994, who had agreed to cut the power to the syndicate's base of operations, would double-cross her and take the kill for himself. Jumping the gun, she assaulted the facility before 2994 could cut the power, bringing a legion of guards down on her head. She proved her prowess in combat by killing dozens of the defenders, but was running out of ammunition and would have been overwhelmed had not 2994 arrived to assist her. She noted that he also allowed her to make the shot that killed their fleeing target, and reluctantly thanked her partner after debriefing. Despite this small gratitude, she still broke 2994's jaw when he asked her if she was busy that weekend. On The Trail of David Wellesley The Myrmidons As the years went by, the agents of the HPA program began finding less and less missions worthy of their skills. With other special forces divisions dealing with all of the true high priority targets the agents quickly became fed up with missions that made a joke of their training. Some, such as 2994 left the military for civilian life while others requested transfers to other divisions. Within the rapidly shrinking HPA, Artemis refused to leave the military but felt that she needed to find a task more fitted to her skills and talents (she was especially frustrated by having to be part of a UNSC task force for several months as they fruitlessly hunted for traces of Simon-G294 and Cassandra-G006). Her chance at such a job arrived when she was offered a position as instructor in the newly formed Myrmidon program, which was dedicated to producing the next generation of SPARTANS. Seeing that other agents had also joined as trainers, she headed up Operation: RALLY VIOLET on the planet Bifrost, during which she convinced a retired Agent 2994 (now a civilian engineer) to also take an instructor's position. After the Myrmidons had graduated, both she and 2994 (who had renamed himself Apollo) were accepted into Task Force 51. Midgard Capabilities Agent 2995 is the HPA program's deadliest operative and has proven so multiple times. She works best with longer ranged weapons such as the Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle, but is also the best operative at unarmed combat. She has a 100% completion record for her missions and is one of only five operatives to hold such a level of prestige. Agent 2995 wears a standard suit of MJOLNIR Mark VI armor into combat, although it has been painted black to distinguish her as being a member of the HPA. Personality Throughout her operational history, Artemis has known that she is the best of the HPA agents and has taken great pride in this fact. This sense of pride has always made her reluctant, if not downright unwilling, to admit to mistakes and usually blames many such mistakes on the failings of others (namely Agent 2994). Category:SPARTAN-IIIs